


Home

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: AU-everyone lives, Domestic, Gardening, M/M, Post-Canon, Sweetness, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Dr F and TV's Frank are married and living together. They decide to work on the garden together.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based some time before my other fic, A Means To An End, which I swear I'm going to finish

Dr Forrester glanced out of the window of his house, sighing deeply. He loved his little home that he shared with Frank, but there seemed to be something missing, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something preventing the house from feeling truly complete. Was it the paint color? The floors? The windows? The cabinets? He realized, upon further contemplation, that he would have to consult with Frank. 

“Frank?” Dr F asked, walking into the kitchen, where Frank was preparing a roast. 

“Yes, Clay?” 

“Does something feel off about the house?”

“Not that I can tell. Think it’s haunted?”

“No, though that would be an interesting problem. No, I'm talking about just the general feeling of it. It feels… incomplete, somehow. Impersonal.”

Frank turned the thought over in his head for a moment. “Wait a second. I've got it. Our house needs a garden.”

“A garden?” A garden had never even occurred to him. “But Frank, you know I have the very opposite of a green thumb.” 

“You just haven't tried hard enough. Besides, I can teach you. Ever since I was a kid I had experience gardening, or at least keeping plants alive.” 

Dr F put his arms around Frank and gazed into his eyes. “I knew I married you for a reason.”

“I thought it was because you were hopelessly in love with me.”

“Well, yes, that too.”

The next day, Dr F and Frank found themselves galavanting through the gardening department of a Lowes. They picked up almost $100 worth of dirt, mulch, trees, flowers, shrubbery, and the necessary equipment to get their gardening on. They decided, once they returned home, to split the work. Dr F would handle the trees and shrubs, while Frank would handle the flowers and vegetable garden, which they decided to establish in the backyard. 

Within the month, they had a flourishing garden, filled with a rainbow of different flowers. The trees and shrubs would take longer to grow, but in a few years the aesthetic would be complete. 

Once again, Dr F found himself staring out of the window into his yard. This time, he smiled. 

Frank raised an eyebrow from across the couch. “What’s made you so happy?”

“Our garden. Our house. Living with you. Everything.” Dr F slid over, put his arm around Frank, and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Aww. You big romantic.” Frank nestled his nose into Dr F’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dr F and Frank are my favorite Mads of all time


End file.
